


A Day Without Rain

by VegabondGloria



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Issues, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegabondGloria/pseuds/VegabondGloria
Summary: In a world where the Armageddon never happened, Gwendolyn meets the older brother she didn't know she had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 11/03/2017: I went back to this fic, edited/rewrote some paragraphs, and fixed instances of major spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> This fic is my favorite of my Odin Sphere ones because of the premise, but I feel so bad looking back on the issues it had in terms of writing.

She was more used to fighting soldiers to death rather than sparing them. And she had spared every fairy soldier she had encountered. It why, perhaps, Gwendolyn had found fighting through Ringford harder than any battle she had fought before. She was fighting to knock unconscious or incapacitated; not to kill.

The throne room of the palace carried the scent of wet earth, roses, and morning dew. Gwendolyn’s armored boots clicked against the wooden floor as she approached the Fairy Queen in her ornate, flower-accented throne. Her crossbow Riblam leant against the arm and she was flanked by fairies and lilliputs on both sides. Gwendolyn paid the servants no heed as she got on her knee and bowed.

“Odin’s Witch,” she heard the small Queen Mercedes say in a regal tone. Its maturity came off as unfitting for a girl who still held childish youth in her cheeks, but the sound of her rising from her seat and picking up her crossbow gave the Valkyrie a sense of dread. “You have unlawfully entered my kingdom, wounded my subjects, and barged into my palace. What is it that you desire if you now so respectfully kneel before me?”

Gwendolyn exhaled uneasily. “Allow me to introduce myself, Your Majesty. I am Princess Gwendolyn. I am King Odin’s daughter…” _And I am still his youngest_ , she reminded herself. _But the Queen doesn’t know that._ “My father banished me some time ago due to violating his orders, but circumstances have forced me to visit your court.”

“And we _might_ have let you in if you had simply asked!” A dwarf in brown snapped. Mercedes raised her hand and the dwarf let out an unhappy huff. Gwendolyn bit her lower lip, shook her head, and rose to her feet.

“I have a request for you, Queen Mercedes,” she slowly held out her hand. Her chest was pounding. “I ask that you give me the Ring of Titrel. The ring has a lot of sentimental value to me. If I don’t have it, I fear that my heart might snap in two. Please understand my desires.”

There were many gasps around the room. Some of guards growled and tightened their grip on their weapons. 

“Excuse me?” Mercedes’s voice was laced with venom. “The Ring of Titrel is the ring that controls the Cauldron. It is a device that could not only end the fairies, but the entirety of Erion. Have you forgotten its role in the destruction of Valentine?”

“I have not,” Gwendolyn said. She could see the archers drawing their bows while the knights unsheathed their sword. She brought her shield and spear up as she spread her cobalt wings out, knowing that a scuffle was imminent. “But if you’d just listen to me…”

“My court sorcerer has told me every detail regarding the destruction of Valentine,” Mercedes’s eyes were alight with fury. “He witnessed the ruin it caused with his own eyes. Together, we have vowed never to let such a tragedy happen again.”

“Your court sorcerer?” Gwendolyn flapped her wings, eyes scanning the room. “You can’t possibly mean Beldor. He’s from Titania.”

“Beldor is no more.”

One of the male soldiers said as he stepped into the growing ring around Gwendolyn. She watched in surprise as the soldier’s form changed in a shower of golden light—his wings vanished, he became taller, and his hair changed to honey gold. His green armor disappeared and he became garbed in a mantle, turban, and white trousers. Gwendolyn stepped backwards in surprise. The fairies usually didn't allow humans in their court unless they were merchants.

“I do not know what has happened to Beldor, but certain events have proven him a traitor to Ringford's crown,” Mercedes explained as the young man stepped to her side. “As a result, I have welcomed the surviving prince of Valentine into my home and given him sanctum from _monsters_ like the Demon Lord.”

The crossbow’s blood red jewel glimmered as the prince’s fingertips began to glow. Mercedes spat at Gwendolyn. “If you do not stand down and leave, Valkyrie, we will be forced to demonstrate our powers. You will certainly not survive.”

Gwendolyn’s mind felt fuzzy. _There’s a prince of Valentine too? I know father's romance with Valentine's princess resulted in Velvet's birth, But father never mentioned having a son with her too. And Velvet...does she...?_

But she had no time to linger on these thoughts as an arcane bolt shot towards her.

~*~*~

Myris chirped happily. “Why, Princess Velvet! It’s a pleasure to see you!”

As the duo stepped across the bridge in the old castle’s gardens, Velvet brushed away a smudge of dirt on her cheek from her trek through the forest. “Sorry. I would have come sooner to check up on you, but I got caught up in some business…”

Myris shook her head, orange ears flopping around while she smiled. “No problem! I may take care of Princess Gwendolyn and Lord Oswald in this castle, but anytime is a good time to visit!”

“Oswald…?” Velvet blinked in surprise as she pulled her hood down. “Who is…Oh.” She was quick to add two and two together, but Myris had already begun to explain.

“He’s the man who became Gwendolyn’s husband,” she said with a hum. “He’s more famous around Erion as the terrifying Shadow Knight from Ringford, but he has not been feeling well since a visit to Volkenon. He’s…been very depressed.”

The Pooka led Velvet through the gardens and into the castle through the main door. Velvet grimaced at the familiar scent of dust and mold that she and Ingway had lived in for years. It was a wonder they hadn't left sooner. “Why is he depressed?”

“Gwendolyn…well, she gave away a gift that Oswald had presented to her and he thinks she does not love him…” Myris glanced at Velvet while they walked up the steps that led to the castle terrace. “Do you think you could talk to him? I don’t know if it’ll help, but…”

Velvet nodded. “I’ll try,” she said as her cheeks were greeted with the forest breeze once more. Myris gave her a little curtsey before trotting off, the sound of some old man’s voice echoing through the halls for her.

The terrace was as pretty as when Velvet had last been here and there was no somber mood to dampen the glow. The forest witch looked at the large plush bed with crimson drapes and frowned. The blankets were all rumpled, but there was no one there. If he was sick, then where was he?

“Who are you?”

Velvet spun around, eyes greeted with the sight of a man with bone white hair, deathly pale skin, and dark eyes. His words had been bitter, but she wasn’t disturbed as he hobbled over to her, scarred hands pulling at the folds of his white shirt.

“I’m Princess Velvet, of Valentine,” she said watching his pained movements. “I was the previous occupant of this castle and a friend of Myris. I’m not here to cause trouble. You’re Oswald I presume?”

“Who wants to know?” Oswald asked. He stumbled and Velvet caught him. He growled angrily. “I’m fine!”

“No, you’re not,” Velvet gave him a frown. Oswald yelped as she began forcibly leading him towards the bed. “You’re more stubborn than my brother _or_ Gwendolyn.” She realized her mistake and bit on her tongue as Oswald fell onto the bed, breaths very labored.

“You know Gwendolyn?” Oswald rolled over as Velvet began pulling the sheets over him. He tried to swat her away, but her response was to tuck his arm beneath the blankets with an angry glare. He was even worse than Ingway when he was ill.

“I’m…the reason she was banished…” Satisfied with how she had tucked him in, she sat down at the end of the bed and leaned forward slightly. “She went against King Odin’s orders to save me and…well…she’s married to you now.”

Oswald breathed uneasily. “What a kind act…” he glanced away, face twisting in grief. “She’s shown such kindness to me, but it must have been simply pity.”

“Gwendolyn doesn’t pity others.”

Oswald’s gaze snapped back to her. Velvet had turned to look at him sternly. “I don’t know her very well, but acts such as the one she did for me were purely out of kindness and love, not pity. She doesn’t want the people she cares about to suffer.”

A short silence filled the air between them. The muscles in Oswald’s face relaxed and he breathed out. “Do you mean such words?”

“I don’t lie,” Velvet straightened her posture and huffed. “She may not love you, but she quite obviously cares for you. That might not satisfy you, but it's better than nothing.” She laughed a soft, musical laugh. “Although maybe if you two stay together, talk to each other, and remain by each other's side through thick and thin, she’ll come to love you. It might not be in a manner that’s romantic per say, but she most certainly won’t let you go.”

Oswald’s lips moved, but said nothing. Velvet shook her head. 

“I apologize if it seems like I’m trying to move you with my words. I simply state what I believe and I do so in a manner befitting my passion.” She stood up and pulled her hood up again. “I can’t stay forever. I want to have another chat with Myris before I go home. Just…remember what I said, okay? If not, I’ll bring a certain someone who loves me just as much as I love him to talk to you.”

As she passed by Oswald’s bed towards the door, he heard him chuckle warmly. “That would be very interesting.”

~*~*~

It seemed that the Fairy Queen had _somewhat_ been all talk. Gwendolyn wouldn’t deny that there was amazing power in Riblam and that her new sorcerer was talented, but their combined powers had ultimately proven pathetic against her spear. While the masses had fallen, the Valkyrie had only suffered a few scratches and bruises. Could they possibly be any weaker?

The fairy soldiers littering the garden groaned and cried out in pain. Gwendolyn could have killed them, but her battle had been with Mercedes and the sorcerer. They didn't deserve to die just for wanting to protect their queen. Still, she callously kicked one mage’s body to the side as she approached Mercedes, spear twirling and crystal blade still covered in magical ice. The fairy queen was lying in a bed of white flowers with a deep gash in her leg and her face twisted in agony.

“Y-you’ll have to pry this ring from my dead hands, witch,” she seethed, the ring still clutched tightly in her palm. She tried to push herself up to her knees, but she let out a screech and collapsed on her stomach. “I-I won’t suffer such humiliation!”

“Q-Queen Mercedes!” The brown-clothed dwarf called out fearfully from his hiding place behind a tree.

“Matthew! Don’t come any closer!” Mercedes yelled. Her eyes flashed to him in panic before landing on her sorcerer collapsed in the grass. There were small tears in her eyes as Gwendolyn positioned her spear above her.

“My apologies, Your Majesty,” Gwendolyn said solemnly. “I’m sure that the Vanir will somehow go on without you.”

She raised the weapon up, up. Several of the soldiers let out screams begging her not to do it, but Gwendolyn paid them no heed. She plunged her weapon downward, blade pointed at Mercedes's heart.

Her spear met flesh, but it was not the Queen’s. Gwendolyn’s eyes widened as the man let out a pained, strangled grunt, the blade piercing through his left shoulder.

“Don’t…touch her…” the sorcerer hissed. Gwendolyn drew her spear out of him and his breath hitched. The fairy queen twisted her body as his arms wrapped around her and he brought her up, her face pressed to his chest.

“I-Ingway…” She murmured. Ingway was glaring daggers at the princess as she stepped towards him. Her expression had softened, if only slightly.

“Prince of Valentine…” She said. “I have a few questions for you. First off…are you King Odin’s son?”

He clutched Mercedes even tighter. He didn't appear to want to answer, but his eyes darted to her spear dripping with his blood. After a moment, he answered her in a very low whisper. “Yes. Both I and my twin sister, Velvet, are his bastards.”

“Then in that case, what do you think of him?”

His face contorted—Gwendolyn could see agony and grief in it. 

“I hate him," he spit. 

"I’ve never considered him a great man in the slightest. He knows nothing but greed and would throw away something precious if it meant getting what he wants…” He flinched when Gwendolyn knelt down next to him, examining the way he held Mercedes and how tense his muscles appeared. “Haven’t you learned this? You said yourself that he banished you. Or are you an idiot who can’t think for herself?”

They stared at each other long and hard. Gwendolyn felt a strange beating in her chest. Obviously his feelings towards Odin were similar to Velvet's, except they were much more toxic and horrendous. Why did she find her heart resonating with him?

“Once again, I request the ring. I have no intentions of giving it to _our_ father. I still care for him as his daughter, but…” She gulped. “I want the ring because it means something to me. Not to him, but to another man. Please, I swear by my honor that I will not give it to the Demon Lord so that he may indulge in his desire for power.”

Ingway looked down at Mercedes, eyebrows knitting together. “It’s…not in my place.” He said. Mercedes slowly looked to Gwendolyn and sighed unhappily.

“I lost the battle. If you say you will not side with the Demon Lord, then I will willingly give you the ring,” her hand rose shakily—she pressed the warm metal into Gwendolyn’s palm. “And I shall unfortunately owe you a debt for sparing my life. Watch yourself, Princess Gwendolyn.”

Gwendolyn bowed her head respectfully. “Thank you, Queen Mercedes,” she said rising to her feet. “I will take my leave now.”

She relaxed and turned; Mercedes mumbled something to Ingway and she heard him scoff. As Gwendolyn began walking out of the forest, she lightly pressed the gold ring to her lips while her eyelids fluttered.

“I wonder if I should find Velvet. Once again having someone to consider an older sister would be nice. And I never had someone to call an older brother…” She remembered the way Ingway was holding Mercedes and thought to Oswald back home. “It might be a while though. Until then, I still have my husband.”

She giggled softly as she took to the sky.

~*~*~

 “I’m still sorry, you know…”

Titrel was now glimmering on Gwendolyn’s left hand as she sipped from her teacup. Oswald popped a biscuit into his mouth and snorted.

“Gwendolyn, you’ve been repeating the same thing for a week…” He looked into her face, finger tracing the rim of his cup. “I…know we still have a ways to go, but I’m so glad. I…I feel I need to get you another gift.”

Gwendolyn almost choked on her drink. “You…you needn’t do something like that!” Her face turned red and the teacup began shaking in her hands. “I-I don’t need so many material possessions. My armor and spear…”

“Aww, look. Little sister Gwendolyn is all flustered!”

Gwendolyn nearly jumped out of her chair. She craned her neck trying to find the source of the voice. When she did, her cheeks began to burn uncontrollably.

Velvet and Ingway were standing right at the entrance to the garden, Velvet’s expression mischievous while Ingway was positively smug.

“I confess I had every reason to _hate_ you after what happened in Ringford..." Ingway continued. "But now I see you’re just an easily flustered _dork_.”

He and Velvet casually strolled over to the little table and flanked Gwendolyn on both sides. Ingway poked Gwendolyn’s cheek. “Look at this; so soft up close.”

“I know!” Velvet cupped Gwendolyn’s cheeks and squished them. “I prefer her this way actually.”

“P-please stop!” Gwendolyn whined. “W-what are you…Oswald!”

“What is going on?” Oswald murmured while sipping his tea. His wife was in trouble but he…honestly didn’t want to do anything. This scene was much, much funnier.

“So she can kill a mountain of enemies, but can’t handle being teased by her older siblings.” Ingway hummed. "How sad."

“Oh come on Ingway! I bet there’s some remarks she could easily throw back at you.”

“Where is my spear?! Myris!? MYRIS!” Gwendolyn cried out pathetically.

“Okay, name one thing she could throw back at me.”

“You’re a hypocrite for having fallen in love with the Fairy Queen.”

“…Okay, maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”

Gwendolyn let out a despairing scream.


End file.
